valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Carol
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Regift |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 40% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Regift |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Regift |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Regift |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Regift |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs x2 = 3 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This rich maiden gets lavish gifts each year but really wants more time with her family. |friendship = Gifts don't make me happy. I don't want material things. |meet = It's Christmastime again, but I wish it wasn't. |battle start = I wish I wasn't here either. |battle end = This whole world is awful. |friendship max = I guess Christmas is not so bad if I can get gifts like this! |friendship event = My gift this year is three tickets to an amusement park? That means I can bring my mom and dad. Thanks, Santa! |rebirth = I don't like lavish gifts. That's a monetary expression of love. I like handmade things. I can sense the love therein. When I have my own family, I'll give them handmade gifts. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Crescent Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin